


Entre el Cielo y el Infierno

by E_chan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Blood and Violence, Español | Spanish, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan
Summary: Un Ángel y un Demonio en una batalla. Una batalla que será la última para una de las dos partes.





	Entre el Cielo y el Infierno

**Author's Note:**

> Un fic perdido en mis archivos del principio del 2000. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando lo escribí, nadie pregunte, por favor xD. Pero no quise que se quedara guardado. Y aquí está :D

# Entre el cielo y el infierno

## Por: Escarlata

****

─¡He acabado con la vida de muchos de los tuyos! ─gritó la potente voz, buscando con sus verdes ojos a la oyente de sus advertencias─. ¡Y tú no serás la excepción, Minako! ¡Sal de tu escondite y pelea, Angel del Amor!

Volaba entre los riscos con sus alas de plumas negras, cual cuervo, y en sus manos se aglomeraban miles de voltios listos para matar. A pesar de sus fuertes gritos, no había ninguna señal de su víctima, ¿dónde pudo haberse escondido? Ciertamente no podría estar tan lejos, hacía tan sólo unos minutos que le pisaba los talones, además, le había herido un ala. No se escaparía, nadie lo había hecho antes y Minako no sería la excepción.

─¡Minako, no saldrás viva de éste valle, lo sabes! ─continuó─. ¡Mejor entrégate y te daré una muerte rápida!

Aún sin respuesta. El problema era que tenía muy poca paciencia y no tardaría en descargar su furia contra cualquier cosa, viva o no; completamente segura de que Minako perecería en su camino.

En tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, el Ángel del Amor se escondía en una pequeña cueva. Escuchaba con toda claridad la voz de su cazadora y sabía que ella no tardaría en encontrarla.

─Makoto ─murmuraba Minako con pavor, consciente de que, quién estaba tras ella, era uno de los demonios más peligrosos de todo el Inframundo: el Demonio del Trueno. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué la había elegido a ella ésta vez?

Makoto, el Demonio del Trueno, pertenecía a un grupo de cazadores de ángeles. Ya habían matado a decenas de ellos, entre los cuales se encontraron las mejores amigas de Minako: Ami, el Ángel del Agua, muerta a manos del Demonio del Fuego, Rei; Setsuna, Ángel del Tiempo, que fue asesinada por Hotaru, el Demonio de la Muerte; y Michiru, el Ángel del Mar, que pereció gracias al líder del grupo de cazadores, Haruka, el Demonio del Viento.

Había llegado su turno.

Simplemente estaba aterrada, acorralada e incapaz de siquiera defenderse.

─¡Minako, sal ahora mismo!

¿Qué podría hacer? Cada vez escuchaba más cerca la voz de Makoto y esa ala herida no le permitía moverse con libertad. Por si eso fuera poco, su poder nada podría hacer contra el poderoso demonio. Estaba destinada a morir igual que sus amigas

─¡Minako!

Cerró los ojos. La esperanza de seguir viviendo la abandonó y decidió enfrentar a su verdugo, aceptando su final.

─¡Minako, tienes tres segundos para aparecer! ─advirtió Makoto al límite de su paciencia─. ¡O sales, ó destruyo éste valle contigo incluida!

─No tienes porqué gritar, Makoto ─le respondió una delicada voz, saliendo de atrás de unas rocas.

─Minako ─murmuró el demonio con una sonrisa ladeada, abandonando su gesto impaciente─. Al fin me das tu linda cara.

─No me matarás sin pelear ─dijo Minako con tono serio.

─Mejor, así será divertido ─contestó con cierto cinismo─. ¿Estás lista?

─Cuándo quieras... ¡Rayo creciente!

─¡Centella relampagueante!

Un rayo de luz y una bola de electricidad chocaron en el aire, pero la electricidad pudo más que el rayo de compacta luz y lo deshizo en dos segundos, continuando su camino e impactándose contra el ángel.

─¡Aaah!

─¡Aún no acabo, preciosa!

Minako seguía en atontada por la potente descarga cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire. Sin darle tiempo de nada, sintió otro impacto en su espalda y una patada en el costado derecho que la mandó a volar contra las rocas.

Makoto la observaba con inmenso sadismo, mientras se lamía los labios, saboreando aquella sangre que escurría de las heridas del ángel.

Minako estaba perdida. Sólo podía esperar a lo que le hiciera el demonio.

─Beber la sangre de un ángel y devorar sus alas le da más poder a los de mi clase ─dijo Makoto, acercándose lentamente hacía ella─, y tú me darás mucha fuerza, linda ángel.

Minako no respondió ni siquiera cuando quedó a merced de la demonio, sólo vio y sintió cómo Makoto le lamía la sangre que escurría por un lado de su boca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No tenía energías para defenderse, ya no. Sintió esa caliente lengua en sus brazos y su cuello, antes de que succionara la sangre de sus heridas.

─Suficiente ─le susurró Makoto al oído─. Te está gustando, ¿verdad?

La rubia sólo le miró con furia.

─Terminemos con esto, preciosa ─dijo Makoto con voz firme─. Te mandaré a donde perteneces, estarás con tus amigas en la Luz y no en éste mundo de pecados. Estarás en paz, te lo prometo.

El Ángel volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima.

─Yo no hice las reglas ─susurró Makoto─. Solo hago lo que se me ordena y sigo mi destino ─continuó, sacando una daga especial que le dieran para matar seres celestiales y luego cortar sus fuertes alas─, pero el tuyo fue morir en mis manos ─finalizó, dándole una rápida estocada entre las alas; que era por donde se mataba a un ángel.

Minako lanzó un leve quejido antes de dejar de vivir, cayendo entre los fuertes brazos de Makoto. La demonio cortó las blancas alas y usando su energía las “devoró”. El cuerpo del ángel brilló en una cegadora luz y desapareció entre chispas y estrellas. Makoto vio plumas restantes elevarse al cielo y alcanzó a rescatar una de ellas para guardarla entre sus ropas.

─Misión cumplida. Hora de regresar a casa─ se dijo, satisfecha.

Echó un último vistazo a la esencia de aquel bello ángel elevarse el cielo, mientras ella volaba al infierno.

****

## FIN


End file.
